Fais moi valser
by wild rhapsody
Summary: C'est le bal de la Saint Valentin à Poudlard, mais pour nos deux protagonistes cette soirée représente bien plus que cela... Une songfic sur la chanson fais moi valser d'Edith Piaf.


**Hello tout le monde, voilà ma songfic "fais-moi valser..." sur la chanson du même nom d'Edith Piaf, j'espère sincerement qu'elle vous plaira et aussi je tiens à préciser que c'est la première que j'écris enfin c'est plutôt ma première fic tout court. Alors ne soyez pas trop durs lol.**

**Allez je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, sur ce ++ et bonne lecture** **smile**

**Sad Angel. **

* * *

**C'est le bal de la Saint Valentin à Poudlard, mais pour nos deux protagonistes cette soirée représente bien plus que cela...**

_Le jazz reprend pour nous sa valse d'amour.  
Pourtant, du beau roman, c'est le dernier jour.  
J'ai mal, mais devant toi, je n'ose pas pleurer,  
Puisque tout est fini, avant de nous quitter :_

Elle ne doit pas laisser couler ses larmes. Oh non... même si elle les sent brûler ses yeux. Lui ressent la même peine, elle le sait, alors elle ne veut surtout pas en rajouter... Mais pourtant elle souffre, elle souffre à en mourir et refuse de se résigner, de se résigner à penser que cela est leur dernière soirée, à se dire qu'à la fin de cette danse tout sera terminé. Et cela à jamais, personne, même eux, ne pourront y remédier. L'ultime page sera alors bientôt tournée...

_Refrain:  
Fais-moi valser une dernière fois.  
Serre-moi tout près de toi.  
Dis-moi tout bas de jolis mots d'amour,  
Les mêmes qu'au premier jour.  
Berce-moi doucement comme un oiseau blessé.  
Dans tes bras, un instant, je veux encor rêver.  
Comme un reflet de mon bonheur passé,  
Mon amour, fais-moi valser._

En silence, elle le supplit : "Ne me lâche pas je t'en pris, Continues à me faire rêver et à me serrer ainsi contre toi. Encore et toujours je veux sentir tes bras autour de moi." Mais elle ne parle pas, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour que cette soirée ne s'achève pas... Elle veut se rappeler à jamais tous ces doux moments passé à ses côtés, tous ces mots d'amours prononcés le soir eux deux enlacés. Leur fin sonne trop vite, elle voudrait tellement pouvoir rester encore avec lui ...

_Sur terre; tu sais bien, je n'avais que toi !  
Tu veux déjà partir... Je ne comprends pourquoi...  
Chéri, elle attendra... Je l'ai fait si souvent...  
Va-t'en vers ton bonheur, si tu veux... mais avant :_

Elle pense : "S'il te plaît ne pars pas déjà, et restes encore un peu avec moi..." Même si elle dit qu'il veut partir, elle sait qu'il voudrait rester. Même si elle dit qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle sait qu'il y est obligé. Même si elle dit que sa destinée l'attendra, elle sais que le moment est arrivé. Même si elle dit que là-bas il sera heureux, elle sait qu'il y sera malheureux. Et même si elle sait que c'est impossible secrètement au fond elle, elle le supplit quand même : "Oublies ton destin et le mien pour simplement demeurer à mes côtés. Ne les rejoins pas je t'en pris mais gardes moi pour toujours avec toi..."

_Refrain :  
Fais-moi valser une dernière fois.  
Serre-moi tout près de toi.  
Dis-moi tout bas de jolis mots d'amour,  
Les mêmes qu'au premier jour.  
Berce-moi doucement comme un oiseau blessé.  
Dans tes bras, un instant, je veux encor rêver.  
Comme un reflet de mon bonheur passé,  
Mon amour, fais-moi valser._

Il lui murmure à l'oreille que même s'il part c'est ensemble que, dans leur coeurs, à jamais ils resteront... Or elle sait que si cette nuit il la quitte alors c'est ennemis qu'ils deviendront, non pas par volonté, mais par obligation... Impitoyable fatalité, pourquoi dans des camps opposé les as-tu fait élever ? Pourquoi les avoir fait aimer si c'est pour maintenant les séparer ? Tout aurait été plus facile si ailleurs et en d'autres temps tu les avais fait exister...

_Malgré que mon tourment pour toi, compte peu...  
Je n'ai qu'un seul désir... que tu sois heureux !  
Je vivrai désormais avec ton souvenir...  
Adieu mon bel ami... mais avant de partir :_

Maintenant qu'elle sent que la danse va bientôt s'achever, elle s'accroche desespérement à lui comme si elle allait tomber... Tomber dans le précipice des souvenirs qui jamais n'auront de vrais lendemains, mais auxquels elle redonnera vie sans fin... Oh comme elle voudrait à l'infini avec lui tourner pendant cette soirée... Il y a un millier de chose qu'elle voudrait lui dire avant son départ mais...

_Refrain :  
Fais-moi valser une dernière fois.  
Serre-moi tout près de toi.  
Dis-moi tout bas de jolis mots d'amour,  
Les mêmes qu'au premier jour.  
Berce-moi doucement comme un oiseau blessé.  
Dans tes bras, un instant, je veux encor rêver.  
Comme un reflet de mon bonheur passé,  
Mon amour, fais-moi valser._

... Les dernières notes résonnent déjà. Alors doucement sur sa bouche il dépose un tendre et long baiser, même si elle ne peut croire à leurs adieux elle le regarde lentement s'éloigner... Oh comme elle voudrait pouvoir courir après lui, se jeter dans ses bras et le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner mais malheureusement elle n'en a pas le droit... A la place elle le regarde partir loin d'elle les larmes aux yeux et avec comme dernières paroles sur ses lèvres : "Mon Hermione n'oublies jamais que tu seras la seule que j'aimerai." Maintenant qu'il est sorti elle s'écroule à genoux et laisse s'échapper de longs et douloureux sanglots : "Oh Dray toi aussi tu seras le seul qu'à jamais j'aimerai..." Sa vue se brouille, c'est comme si elle n'était plus en contact avec le monde extérieur... Pourtant elle aperçoit Ginnie se précipiter à ses côtés et l'emmener... Dehors elle regarde le ciel et comme s'il pouvait l'entendre parler, elle lui dit : "Mon amour nous reverrons-nous un jour ? Je veux y croire et je l'espère de tout mon coeur... Mais je le redoute aussi car sans doute devrons-nous alors nous affronter..."

**Fin**

* * *

**Bon et bien j'espère que ma songfic vous aura plus, si c'est le cas (et même si ça l'est pas, lol) une petite review me fera plaisir. smile**


End file.
